


Wing(s)

by Teal_The_Baker



Series: Malec HM500 Prompts [11]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Domestic Fluff, Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, M/M, Parents Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:09:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27153643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teal_The_Baker/pseuds/Teal_The_Baker
Summary: Canon adjacent where Alec comes home to a beautiful surprise from his family.
Relationships: Magnus Bane & Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Malec HM500 Prompts [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1970815
Comments: 16
Kudos: 68
Collections: Hunter's Moon 500 Prompts





	Wing(s)

**Author's Note:**

> Part 11 of Shadowhunter ficlets (500 words or less) based on one word prompts from the Hunter's Moon discord server.  
> Using these when I need a little break from my chaptered story.
> 
> All characters belong to Cassandra Clare.  
> Some lines from the show/books may have been repurposed for this fic.

“Daddy, daddy!” Max jumped into Alec’s arms the moment he walked in the door.

Alec chuckled at his exuberant child. “Well hello, Max. And what is this new addition we have here?”

“Do you like them?” Max asked hopefully.

“I do,” Alec grinned. “But where did they come from?”

“Rafe and me felt bad that you have to hide yours, so Papa magicked them for us to match!”

“All of you?”

“All of us.”

Alec looked up to see Magnus and Rafael walking into the living room, each of them with beautiful wings unfurled in the open space of the loft. Alec was overcome with emotions.

“Daddy,” Max bounced in his arms.

“Yes, Max?” Alec asked, dragging his eyes from Magnus and his wings to look back at his son.

“Can you take yours out now? Please?”

Alec loved this boy so much it hurt sometimes. “Sure, love. But I have to put you down so I can take off my jacket, okay?”

“Just let go of him,” Magnus suggested with a grin.

“Really?” Alec had assumed they were just cosmetic, but Magnus seemed to be implying that they were fully functional. When Magnus nodded, Alec went against every fatherly bone in his body and let go of his child.

As soon as he was free from Alec’s grasp, Max beat his small wings and flew a loop around the loft. Alec laughed as he watched the joy emanating from his youngest son. They must have been practicing before he got home. He shrugged off his jacket and slowly let his own wings unfurl, rolling his neck and shoulders as the tension released from keeping them contained all day. He noticed Magnus’ eyes flick toward him with concern. Alec knew how Magnus felt about his need to unnaturally restrict his wings every day.

“And what about you, Rafael?” Alec asked as he strolled over to his husband and their other son. Magnus smoothly tucked his arm between Alec’s wings and back, pulling him in close to his side. Without a word, Rafael lifted off the ground and started chasing Max around the room.

“How long will they last,” he asked Magnus quietly as they both watched their children flit about, banging against anything in their way.

“Another hour,” Magnus answered, turning toward Alec. “I hope you don’t mind.”

“Mind?” Alec blinked at Magnus. “It’s incredible. I feel so seen and loved by all three of you that you’d want to do this for me.”

Magnus leaned forward and kissed the tear that had fallen to Alec’s cheek.

After watching in silence for a few minutes, Alec remembered the question he had when he realized the wings were fully functional. “Are your wings  _ exactly _ like mine?” He watched Magnus’ lips curl into a knowing smile, eyes glittering with mischief.

Magnus stroked a hand through one of his wings’ many sensitive spots, sending a shiver down Alec’s spine. “Guess you’ll have to wait and see after we put the boys to bed.”


End file.
